A wall mounted drum type washing machine is a washing machine that has a structure attached to a wall for use in small and/or narrow spaces.
FIG. 1 illustrates an external appearance of a conventional wall mounted drum type washing machine.
Referring to FIG. 1, the wall mounted drum type washing machine 1 includes a main body 60 having a cylindrical washing tub therein, a door 50 that opens and closes at a front side of the main body 60, and an attachment member 10 at a rear side of the main body 60 for attachment to a wall.
A washing drum is inside the cylindrical washing tub, and the washing drum is rotated by a forward and reverse motor. A pulley or wheel is on a shaft of the washing drum and another pulley or wheel is on a shaft of the forward and reverse motor. The pulleys may be connected by a power transmission belt to transmit power. A depth of the washing drum is smaller than a diameter thereof, so that a front-to-rear length of the main body 60 of the washing machine is relatively short. A key input unit is at a lower side of a front surface of the main body 60 of the washing machine, so that the user may easily manipulate the main body of the washing machine when the washing machine on the wall.
As described above, the wall mounted drum type washing machine is fixed or attached on a wall. However, if the wall mounted drum type washing machine is not properly fixed or attached to the wall, or the wall and/or the installation components are defective, the washing machine may drop or become detached, and an accident may occur.
However, in the wall mounted drum type washing machine in the related art, even though the washing machine has dropped or become detached, the wall mounted drum type washing machine may still receive power. Thus, a potential risk of an electric shock or fire may occur.